Always Have, Always Will
by Oathkeeper's Oblivion
Summary: She was alone. He searched for her. Will fate let them be together? Or will she never remember and he always keep searching? Oneshot. Happy RokuShi Day!


Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, but here's a oneshot because today's RokuShi day! I literally just found out RokuShi day is today, so I just whipped this up. Enjoy!

**3~Happy RokuShi Day~3**

She was alone. Always staring at the same blank scene. A beach, a fruit, and a shell. It was so nostalgic, like she knew it somehow, yet she couldn't remember a thing about it. Her mind was blank. She didn't even know her own name! She wondered if she even existed.

Sometimes she wished, that she could walk away from this place, that she could be free of the emptiness in side her, but these wishes would not come true. Sometimes she'd dream, dream of the same beautiful blue eyes, not beautiful because of the color, but beautiful because of what those eyes had to go through to get trough their pain, to smile again. Sometimes she remember, remember a name, a name she wanted to echo over an over in her head forever, because she knew that name was not her own, but that of the one she loved.

But all good things must disappear.

He searched for her. He didn't know who she was, or how to get to her, but he didn't let that stop him. He wanted to find her, in the vast, empty space that life had become with her gone. He had made a vow that he would find her. He made it the same day he realized how much he cared.

The day he realized he loved her.

He would keep searching for her until he found her. Even if he couldn't remember who she was, he knew he had to find her. After all, she had left him the shell. He always carried it with him; it was the only thing he had left of her.

Looking around the darkness, he decided to go in a random direction. This was how he usually searched. He closed his eyes and followed his heart. Then he marched in that direction and searched. Once in a while he would call up to his 'self' for help. No response.

He kept walking.

Then he saw a light.

She heard something. She knew she'd heard something. It wasn't the crash of the waves or the rustle of the palm trees blowing in the wind. No, this noise was something she hadn't heard before. It was a sort of _tap tap tap-_ing noise. As soon as she heard it, her brain classified it as footsteps.

Some one was coming towards her.

She didn't move, the person didn't scare her. Nothing could scare her. Her life was empty anyway. She was sure whatever death was; it wasn't far from where she was now.

The footsteps got louder. And faster. It sounded as if they were running, no, sprinting towards her. She didn't know why, what was so good about where she was now? If she were the person, she would run away, to somewhere that was more fulfilling. But every times she thought of this, a voice in her head always repeated one thing: 'You can't leave. It's your duty.'

The person was even closer now. Footsteps away from the sand, and the palm tree she sat on. She didn't turn to look at the figure. She knew she'd see them soon enough. After all, why else would someone run this way?

The figure was here. She could hear them right behind her, panting. She knew it was a boy, from the faint sound of the boy in the quick breaths.

The face popped in front of her. She gasped, the first sound of her voice in a long time. She knew this boy! But… how? His eyes… those eyes were familiar. So full of strain and sudden happiness.

Then, out of her confusion, came a name. _That_ name.

"R… Roxas?" She tried out the name slowly.

Everything came back.

Everything came back for him, too.

"Roxas! How did you get here? God, Kingdom Hearts! Did Xemnas get Kingdom Hearts?" She exclaimed.

"Calm down! It's okay now, Sora fixed it all. It's fine now, Xion." Roxas said.

"I can't believe it… you're here! You're actually here!" Xion jumped on to her companion, tackling him into a hug. "I missed you…"

"I missed you too." Roxas said, his voice muffled from her hugging him. "Hey… look!"

Neither of them had noticed the scene before them had changed. They were no longer on a palm tree at Destiny Islands, they were on a clock tower in Twilight Town, overlooking a sunset.

"Wow… the colors… so nostalgic, right Roxas?" Xion said. "Axel would have told us the why the sun sets red speech. Wait, where's Axel now? Is he okay?"

Roxas looked down. Xion knew what this meant. Axel… he had…

"He sacrificed himself to save Sora." Roxas said, a tear tracing his face. He looked up to Xion, who was crying as well. "Hey, don't cry. Axel said he'd meet us again, and I believe he will." He wiped a tear from her eye. "Axel doesn't break promises."

"Roxas, thank you, for all you've done for me. I want you to know, I-"

"I know." Roxas interrupted her, "I love you too. And now, we can be together."

Xion nodded. "Yeah. Let's stay here… together."

They sat there in silence, watching the sunset together. They caught quick glances at each other, licking the seasalt ice cream they some how always had.

Roxas leaned over and planted a kiss on Xion's lips.

"I love you Xion, always have, always will."

Xion giggled and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you too Roxas, always have, always will."

Finally He didn't have to search for her.

And she wasn't alone.

Okay! Well that's that. I'm actually pretty proud, because for me making this in one day is a BIG accomplishment.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
